In information technology, a computer dashboard typically refers to a computer program having a graphical user interface (“GUI”) that organizes and presents various types of administrative or operational information in a unified display. For example, a computer dashboard can obtain information from an operating system and applications running on a computer and/or from one or more applications or services deployed in remote servers. The computer dashboard can then present the obtained information as a collection of information on a graphical user interface as, for instance, tables, graphs, or other representations.